charlottefandomcom-20200213-history
Takehito Kumagami
Takehito Kumagami (熊耳 武仁, Kumagami Takehito) was a member of student council at Hoshinoumi Academy and Shunsuke Otosaka's best friend. Appearance Kumagami had long light brown hair that covers his eyes, tied in a ponytail, and light violet eyes, he wears the usual school uniform of Hoshinoumi Academy, he is always seen dripping wet in his uniform when he goes to the student council room as he says it is a requirement to use his ability, this often shocks new student council members, in the first 5 episodes, he appears only briefly to inform the student council members about ability users's whereabouts, in the episode The World that is No Longer Here, he is seen dry rather than dripping wet. Personality Not much is known about Kumagami's personality, he speaks only after detecting someone to describe their ability, he was a very kind boy, often caring about family, in the episode Charlotte, Kumagami is kidnapped by Furuki on the account of his family being held for ransom, Kumagami willingly obliges to go with Furuki after he discovers this, he also cares in great depth for Shunsuke, especially when the nickname "Pooh" is used. Plot He is first shown when wet and he locates another ability user and leaves. He helps the student council locate many ability users. In The World that is No Longer Here he approaches Yū when not wet, thus revealing his face and asks him to come with him. Kumagami then takes Yū to his brother who explains their past abilities and why he erased their memories. In Shunsuke's flashback, Kumagami is shown to be his best friend and is very loyal to him. He is also called 'Pooh' by Shunsuke. In Charlotte, he is tortured by terrorists, ,and eventually dies in the hands of Shunsuke while protecting Nao Tomori, from being impaled by metal rods after Yū causes disruption. Ability He has the ability to locate anybody who possesses an ability. Originally, it was thought that he needed to soak himself in water while fully clothed to use his ability, but it is later revealed that he only did it to hide his identity. He is a comrade who helps the student council in finding ability users. Trivia * In Happiness You Did Not Notice, Kumagami is shown outside the academy for the first time. * In The World that is No Longer Here, Kumagami has been shown while not wet. * According to Nao, he looks handsome if his face is shown * Shunsuke called him "Pooh", a phenomenal fictional bear character created by A. A. Milne "Winnie-the Pooh". The reason for this is because "Kuma" means "Bear" * As of Charlotte, Kumagami dies protecting Nao Tomori from Yū's Collapse Ability. * Kuma (熊) means Bear and Gami (耳) means Ear which results in "bear's ear". His name has the same structure to Shunsuke's, which is written as 隼翼 with Shun (隼) meaning falcon and Suke (翼) meaning wings, which results "falcon's wings". Category:Main character Kumagami Category:Hoshinoumi Academy Category:Deceased